Atrum Laus
by Moni Jane
Summary: Dark Glory. Light has had it's reign in the wizarding world and now that Dark is taking control. Hermione is thrown into the middle of the battle. Will the dark have its glory?
1. New Beginnings

A/N - Here I am again writing a HP fanfic Wish me luck and I hope you like it. Draco's coming soon. smile

A/N the Second – I decided that this chapter needed to be rewritten. I was getting a lot of hits on this chapter and then hardly any of the second so I figured people disliked this chapter so they didn't continue reading. Please let me know if this is better. I might delete it all together and just start the story with the second chapter.

All summer Hermione had been thinking about boys, love, and making-out. Reaching the age of 16 had proclaimed her to be a woman and she was full-fledged boy crazy. A little late, but she would do. So Hermione was bounding down the stairs to attend breakfast. Or skip it rather. Her plan was to make an excuse and head straight for the park where she was to meet Parvati and Lavendar.

Hermione had contacted them through the summer in hopes of getting advice on boys. They had exchanged tons of letters of questions and lessons on flirting and attracting boys. Personality, looks, and skills were the three main principles Hermione was taught. Today she would meet up with Parvati and Lavendar to put the principles into practice.

Setting herself at her usual place at the kitchen table overflowing with a breakfast feast, Hermione looked towards her parents and said plainly, "I'm running late as it is and don't feel that hungry. If you don't mind, I'll just be on my way."

But before she could raise herself out of the chair, Mr. Granger said sternly, "Hermione, don't leave yet. Your mother and I need to talk to you for a moment."

Hermione winced but resumed sitting and said, "Sure. What's up?"

"Hermione, dear, you are 16 now and your father and I think it best we talked to you about the magic of life and feelings about the opposite sex," Mrs. Granger said slowly and blushed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and practically laughed, "Mum. Dad. I'm fully informed about sex and things. Don't worry, I'll be careful and use protection!"

Mr. Granger's face turned red before shouting, "Hermione Granger! I am to never hear of you pulling down your trousers for any male!"

"Don't worry Father. I will make sure you know nothing of the ordeal if it does happen."

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger cried, "How can you say such things! You can't possibly be thinking of pre-marital sex!"

"Honestly, Mum, I'm not. I'm just saying you both should trust me to make the right decisions like I've been raised to do," Hermione replied sheepishly.

Mr. Granger looked a lot calmer and smiled while saying, "Good girl. Now run along. We'll talk about this more later."

"Alright Daddy!" she replied as she rose from her chair and gave them both a kiss on the cheek before heading to the door. Thank goodness she had gotten out of that one pretty well. She was getting good at this 'innocent girls are bad girls never getting caught' gig.

"Wait! Hermione!" Hermione tensed and turned around to face her mother.

"Did you brush your teeth this morning?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Hermione relaxed and answered, "Yes, Mum," before rushing out the door.

Mr. Granger stared at the closed door and questioned, "Why did she skip breakfast?"

"She said she wasn't hungry."

He gave his wife a worried look, "She didn't eat at all yesterday."

"Oh, dear.," was Mrs. Granger's reply.

Hermione's thoughts raced on the 3 principles as she made her way to the park. Personality. Parvati had said that if a guy was really interested in you he'd like you for your personality. So it was a good idea to have good character and a terrific personality. Lavendar had mentioned that she should keep her own personality but just add on to it a little. She could remain her shy bookwormish self. She just needed to add some spunk and flirtatious innocent spirit that was buried at the bottom of every shy bookworm's heart. Easy enough. Hermione had spend the summer searching for her spirit that they were talking about and she was convinced she had found it.

Looks. That was the hard part. True, Hermione had gorgeous curly brown hair now. Although it took tons of work every day. And many people had told her that her eyes were very pretty. It wasn't enough. She wasn't satisfied with her body. Sure her breasts were big enough. Slightly one size larger than Parvati's and Lavendar's. Parvati had told her that the most common way to attract guys was the way you looked. After you get their attention, you hook them in with your personality.

Skills. After you've got their attention and have hooked them in, there's only one way to keep them. Make them fall in love with you. Hopefully you would be in love with them as well. Until then saying "I love you" would not be a lie because you can "love" anyone, but it's something much different when you're "in love". Hermione wanted so much to be "in love". Lavendar mentioned that there were two types of skills. Flirting skills and the skills of making a guy happy.

Reaching the center of the park, Hermione spotted her new best friends. Parvati and Lavendar had told her that she needed best friends that were girls. Harry and Ron were great but just not enough.

"Hello!" Hermione called to the two.

Lavendar gave her one glance before commenting, "Well, we won't have to do a makeover, you seem to have great taste in fashion."

Hermione blushed, "Thanks."

Parvati glared at Lavendar before asking, "Hermione, are you ready for the lesson of your life?"

Her reply was a nod. She had never failed at anything and there would be no exception. The day was long and filled with a growing friendship. Hermione's feminine side showed to be a huge success and she had no problem getting phone numbers from a few muggle guys that were hanging around at the park. At the end of the day Parvati and Lavendar were amazed.

"You'll do, Hermione. You'll do," Lavendar stated.

"You're gonna be a knock-out when school starts," Parvati added.

"Thanks to you two. I owe it all to you both," she replied.

"Just helping out a friend," Parvati grinned.

Lavendar checked her watch and said, "Well it's time we headed home. I have a curfew and the sun's about to set."

"See you guys at school," Hermione said as they gave each other hugs and walked their separate ways.

Hermione was proud of herself. She was also nervous. Getting guys at the park was easy. You'd never have to see those people again. Would it be different once she got to school? Hermione entered her house and headed to her room. Her phone was blinking. She had received a phone call.

The message said, "Hey, Mione. This is Lav calling from some phone booth. I know I said a curfew, but I just talked my way out of it. Would you like to go dancing? I know a club we could get in at. It's called Summer Love. Just floo powder there. If you have any problem with your folks just tell them your gonna spend the night at my house. I'm already on my way so come ASAP!"

Hermione's eyes glinted. Dancing. This was her time to shine. She raced downstairs and told her mom she was spending the night at Lavendar's and then rushed back upstairs to get ready.

She looked like a glitter pixie diva when she entered her fireplace and yelled, "Summer Love!"

A/N - I'd be sooooo grateful for a review.

Hermione: I get to go dancing:D

Parts: Yep, it was aaaall my idea.

Lily: But it was my idea to write it. :P

Hermione and Parts: So, who cares:P

Rebellious heroines and muses. Go figure


	2. Summer Love

A/N – I really dislike the first chapter of this story now, especially since I've planned out the rest of plot. Oh it's going to be good. Mwhahaha. All praise to P.A.R.T.s of course. Oh, and J.K. Rowling is the creator of all characters, places, etc for this is a fanfiction. I hope yall enjoy! Draco might appear in this chapter… we'll see

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into a room swarming with people. Not just any people. Young people. Young hormonal people. This was her night. Her night to brush off the old Hermione and embrace the new. After only taking a few steps into the room full of noisy dancing youth, Hermione stumbled into the last person on her mind.

"Wow, Granger, you did quite the growing up over the summer, huh?" A lazy drawl attacked her.

Hermione's old instincts kicked in as her face held an angry blush. For a moment she was about to answer in a shrill defense, then it hit her. She was a new person.

"Yes, Malfoy, some of us do grow up. Maybe one day you'll catch up," and with that she gave a quality smirk and walked off to nowhere in particular, but she definitely had the young Slytherin's attention.

Blaise Zabini walked over to Draco and saw who he was eyeing, "wow, who's the lucky babe you're taking home tonight?"

Draco smirked slightly and muttered, "babe or no babe, it's still Granger. The complications wouldn't even be worth it"

"I don't know Malfoy…Are you really just going to let that slip away. I mean…its so pure and ripe…yours for the taking," Blaise went on illustrating Hermione's curves with his hands.

Malfoy snickered in agreement. Little did the two Slytherin boys know that their conversation was being listened to by none other than Dean Thomas. Who was also eyeing the new gorgeous Hermione. Dean had been at Summer Love for a couple of hours now. He was just slightly tipsy, having a few firewhiskeys. They might have helped his lust for Hermione just slightly. But one thing was for sure. He definitely wasn't going to let a Slytherin get to her before he did.

Hermione searched through the crowd of people, not really knowing the implications and reactions she stirred with her arrival. Finally she spotted Lavendar Brown dancing with some gorgeous Ravenclaw. Hermione looked a bit inspired at Lavendar's obvious skill and naturalistic charm towards a guy.

The song ended and Lavendar walked towards Hermione, instantly spotting her.

"Wow Hermione! I think you've got the attention of almost every guy in the room!"

"Don't be silly, Lavendar," Hermione started, trying to be modest. But then she realized how many people, guys mainly, that were staring in their direction. She slightly blushed, "even so, I'd probably never get the courage to actually ask them to dance."

Lavendar looked at her oddly for a moment, "Hermione, you don't ask them to dance with you…they're the ones who will try to dance with you."

"I'm not quite sure what you mean…"

"Just trust me on this. This song that just started is a really good one. Come dance with me, and if I guy approaches that you want to dance, just start, and I'll find someone else. If you don't want to dance with them, then just try to ignore them and keep eye contact with me."

"That really works?"

Lavendar shrugged, "usually"

The song was picking up and Lavendar grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. The beat was fast, but Hermione felt natural. Soon her and Lavendar began to tune into each other's bodies, making the dance way more seductive, but a lot more fun. Before they knew it the song was over, and an even better one started.

As the song was beginning to pick up, Hermione's eyes scanned the room. She didn't know who she was looking before, but she definitely didn't mean to lock eyes with some old guy at the bar who took her look with a grin as began to walk over towards her.

"Oh hell, Lav, we have an issue."

Lavendar noticed, too, "Don't worry, just dance closer to me, keep eye contact with me, and whatever you do, don't acknowledge him."

Which is exactly what they did. The old guy started to try to dance with Hermione, however he didn't seem to get the hint that she wasn't interested in dancing with him. Hermione's eyes looked pleadingly at Lavendar's who looked a bit bewildered.

After a moment, Lavendar muttered "maybe we should tell him we're lesbians?"

Either the guy finally got the hint, or he heard Lavendar's comment, but he at least started dancing away from them.

Both girls started giggling insanely as the music started to fade into another song.

Lavendar's eyes glinted for a moment and Hermione was about to ask what was up when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Ladies," It was Dean Thomas looking rather dashing. He nodded towards Lavendar, "Lavendar, it's been a while." Lavendar just blushed. "And Hermione…" for a moment he was speechless, "I'm glad you're finally getting out of your shell,"

Hermione responded with ease, "yeah it feels pretty great"

Dean just grinned and said, "oh you just wait," and he quickly and smoothly grabbed one of her hands to pull her towards him to start dancing.

Before she was tugged towards him, Lavendar tried to whisper something to her, but Hermione could only make something out like, "hot..mmrmrmr, carermrrmrm, but have fun"

Lavendar's tone might have seemed like a warning, but she did say to have fun which is exactly what Hermione had in mind. It was time to prove to a boy…to Dean…to Lavendar…to everyone that she was Hermione Granger and she was hot woman ready to take on mankind.

Dean had no problem letting Hermione express her newfound hotness. In fact, he seemed to encourage it which made Hermione only feel even better. They danced a couple of songs, before Dean asked Hermione if she would walk with him to the bar.

Now, Hermione wasn't a stranger to alcohol, but she had never tried firewhiskey.

Dean smirked, "Don't worry, it's a great feeling," as Hermione began to down her first mug. Her first of many for the rest of the night.

Dean and Hermione continued to dance and drink off and on for at least an hour. Every now and then a guy would want to approach her at the bar to ask her for the next dance, but every time Dean would just glare at them without Hermione noticing. She was having a great time, and the more she drank, the less aware she became. Pretty soon Dean would put his arms around her, or hold her closer. The night was getting late.

Lavender approached Dean and Hermione as they were dancing, "'Mione, it's getting late and I told my mom I'd be home before 4. Are you going to be ok?"

Before Hermione answered Dean interrupted, "Don't worry Lav, I'll make sure she stays safe."

Lavendar was about to respond and tell Dean that he better not try anything when she saw how happy and unaware Hermione was. Maybe it was time for her to realize the extent of her new found powers. Heck, the most that would happen would being some intense snogging. Most likely…Lavendar tried to not remember her previous experiences with dashing, but hormone driven Dean Thomas. Finally she nodded and added sternly, "It definitely better be safe, Dean." And with that Lavendar left Summer Love.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was entertaining his hormones in a dark corner with a tall blonde Ravenclaw, who he had already forgotten her name. Needless to say, names weren't that important to either of them. He saw Lavendar leave and then saw the smirk on Dean Thomas' face. What was that Gryffindor up to?

Hermione and Dean were at the bar now, with Dean's arm snuggly around Hermione's waist.

He gently whispered in her ear, "You know Hermione, I've been hoping for something like this since our 4th year."

Hermione giggled loudly, "Hoping for something like what?"

Dean whispered again, "something like a beautiful angel like you to come into my life."

Hermione's eyes went wide with delight and she spoke not as loudly, "Oh Dean I think that's the sweetest thing anyone has said to me."

Dean grinned. Obviously the firewhisky had taken its toll. "Come on, why don't we go somewhere in the room that's a bit more private?"

Hermione hopped off the bar stool as her answer and they made their way over to a shadowy part of the room. Somewhere quite nearby the corner where a certain Slytherin was now curious as to what was going to happen between the two. Surely the bookworm, hot or not, hadn't lost all of her braincells in her transformation into a hot babe. Surely, right?

Hermione wasn't a stranger to kissing. It was natural to her. And Dean wondered exactly how many other guys she had snogged to be so great at it. He had her against the wall now and started fulfilling his hormone's needs. Hermione, enjoying the feeling, however had a sudden sense of understanding. And it scared her just a bit.

"It's getting late isn't it?" interrupting the fun.

Dean looked at her for a moment for agreeing, "yeah, I guess your right. We can head over to my place. My parents won't be back for a couple more days."

Hermione bit her bottom lip, unknowingly arousing Dean even more, "Well…I…"

"Don't you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Come over?"

"Well…"

"What?"

"I mean, Dean, I think you're great."

"Oh you have no idea," he smirked, "just you wait til I take you home. You haven't seen anything yet."

"Really?" Hermione replied curious and a bit excited now. Her emotions were going crazy. She was nervous, excited, a bit wary, but definitely attracted to this dashing young man in front of her.

"Yeah," Dean replied as he grabbed her waist and began pulling it to the exit.

Before they even took a few steps, a hand reached up and grabbed Dean's arm to stop him from going anywhere, "wait just a minute," came a Slytherin drawl.

"What's your problem?" Dean asked icedly with a glare.

"Nothing, except I really don't think Granger here wants to go home with you," Malfoy replied pointedly.

"Stay out of this, Malfoy. Hermione definitely wants to go with me, right?" he said with a look towards Hermione.

She became a bit more alert and stammered a bit, "well, I mean…I'm just…so unsure…mrmrmrrnotready…mrmrmrmmm"

"Don't worry, 'Moine. That'll change once we get to my house," Dean said gently as he ran his hand down her arm. "Trust me, you'll want this."

"Sorry, but I just don't think you can leave here tonight with her," Malfoy stated.

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" Dean asked angrily. Malfoy was ruining everything.

"Nothing, I just think other guys deserve a chance, since obviously you don't seem worthy."

"Why I oughtta…" and Dean was about to punch Malfoy square in the face when his hand was caught in the air by none other than Blaise, who quickly punched Dean in the stomach.

"Thanks mate" grinned Draco as Dean doubled up in pain.

"Anytime," replied Blaise as he brought down both is elbows painfully on Dean's exposed back. Dean crumpled to the floor, "I don't think you'll have to worry about this one for a while." And with that Blaise returned to the dance floor with some pretty red head who looked way too young for him.

Hermione looked at Dean in shocked.

"Oh my goodness, I almost had sex with him."

"Your welcome," Draco drawled.

Hermione blushed, "um, thanks"

"You know what you can do to the thank me?"

"What's that, Malfoy?"

"how about a dance?"

Hermione smirked, "su…." But before she could answer, Hermione collapsed to the ground. The not eating, hours of dancing, and alcohol had finally taken the toll on her body. Draco looked at the fallen body on the floor. It was Granger. Loathed enemy. Loathed hot enemy. He picked her up into his arms.

"To hell with complications," he muttered as he stepped into the fireplace with Hermione still in his arms and he clearly stated, "Malfoy Manor!"

A/N – ok so I was impatient to get to Draco so I put him right at the beginning of the chapter. XD But how could you blame me!? Right so a semi-preview of the next chapter: major fight, bad boy Draco, and a trapped Hermione. Mwhahaha! Please review.


	3. Malfoy Manor

A/N – This story might be lacking in reviews, but I don't have the heart to just leave it. I still believe it has the chance to become something great and wonderful! So if you're reading, please read more before you give up on it! I must give a slight warning of the future darkness of this fic starting from this chapter. It's dark. There's a reason for the rating. Please review, but most of all ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I hardly own Harry Potter and company and I doubt I ever will.

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the grand fireplace in the Malfoy Manner with Hermione still out cold in his arms. He took her to one of the many spare bedrooms next to his own private room. He looked over her curiously as he put her under the blankets, taking off her shoes, and making sure she was comfortable. He was still staring at her, admiring her beauty and listening to her drunk unconscious mutterings when he heard tapping on the wall behind him.

"Draco," asked Professor Snape. Ever since Draco's father had been put in Azkaban and then give the dementor's kiss, Professor Snape had been like a father to Draco. Snape put his trust in Draco, believing him to be the next powerful dark lord.

"Yes?" Draco turned around and tried to block Snape's view of the room, but it was no use.

"Granger?" one of Snape's eyebrows went up and he smirked.

Draco shrugged, "why not."

Snape laughed coldly, "She is quiet good-looking Draco. But if I might give you a word of caution. Hermione Granger is a witch of great influence. We might have use of her in making you the next Dark Lord. Be careful with her," and with that Snape left with Draco looking after him curiously.

Why was Granger important to his success? Draco turned back around to the mudblood who seemed to be waking.

"What? Where am I?" Hermione yawned and stretched. Her head was pounding. She opened her eyes and met face to face with Draco.

"Oh shit," Hermione's face paled and she jumped up instantly.

Draco smirked, "Scared, Granger?"

"Of you? Never!" Hermione spat.

"Well maybe you should be," he said as he walked right up to her and pushed her slightly against the bed.

Hermione kept her eyes locked on his and pushed his chest with her hands, "I demand you take me back at once!"

Draco actually laughed at her words, "That's what I get for a thank-you? Tsk tsk, I thought you had better manners."

Hermione spat in face, "I don't waste manners on scum like you!"

Draco's whole face darkened and grabbed her roughly by the arms, "Now listen here, mudblood. I've saved your fine ass twice now, I believe you're in my debt."

Hermione squealed and was truly frightened. It took a moment for Draco's grip on her arms to loosen.

"You'll stay at Malfoy Manner until school starts. We'll figure out how you can repay me until then," said Draco and he left. He slammed the door behind him and Hermione rushed to it but found it locked.

"This is just great," Hermione muttered. She collapsed back on the very comfortable bed. Her head was still pounding. _I'm never going dancing again…_thought Hermione as she heard a small knock on the door. It opened and in came an old stern looking woman.

"Master Malfoy wanted me to inform you that you are to eat dinner with him in half an hour. I am to escort you to your new room where you will have everything provided for your stay," and with that she turned around and left. Hermione jumped up and ran after her, still with no shoes on!

The new room for Hermione was right next to Draco's suite. Not only that, but the only way into her room was to go through his. Once she was in the room, the old woman left and shut the door. Once again, the door was locked. Hermione sighed and looked around. The room was nice. The colors silver and black cascaded everything. And she did have a window.

She walked over to the desk in the room and saw on a piece of parchment.

"There are many robes and dresses in the closets, you may thank me at dinner. –Draco"

Hermione dropped the note immediately and rushed over to the closet and opened it. There were dozens of gorgeous dresses. She couldn't find one that was less than semi-formal. She picked the less formal and put it on. It was a plain dark green sun dress that went to her knees and framed her body nicely.

_Great, I feel like I'm a dress up doll for Malfoy _thought Hermione as she brushed her hair quickly before she heard a knock on the door. It was Draco.

"You better be ready, I'm starved," He said simply, not even acknowledging how pretty she looked.

They walked to the dining hall in silence. Hermione walked behind Draco, but her eyes went everywhere. Malfoy Manner was gorgeous.

Draco smirked, "Like what you see, Granger?"

"Too bad such beauty belongs to such a monster," said Hermione in response.

Draco turned around and almost slapped her, but said darkly instead, "You'll see how much of a monster, I really am."

Hermione gulped and he turned around and opened the door to the dining hall. He pulled out the chair for her, like a true gentleman. They feasted upon quail and pumpkin juice and many other delicacies. Draco asked the butler for a bottle of wine.

"To celebrate our new quest," said Draco with amusement.

Hermione blushed and looked down at her plate. The butler returned with a dark red wine and poured two small golden goblets.

Draco raised his goblet to Hermione and sipped it slowly.

Hermione was slightly afraid of drinking alcohol again, but she sipped anyone and found she loved the taste.

"Careful, Granger. It wouldn't do to get drunk twice in two nights," Draco smirked.

Hermione put her goblet down instantly. She didn't know what to say.

"Thank you," she thought that might be appropriate.

"Don't thank me yet, Granger. You've yet to realize the position you've put yourself in," Draco replied.

"I don't understand you Malfoy! You saved me from Dean, and yet you're being completely awful! What's wrong with you?" Hermione shouted at him.

Draco stood up, knocking his chair over. "Me! You're the one with unpure blood, Granger! There's nothing wrong with me!"

"With such unpure blood, I still make your blood hot!" Hermione pointed out smirking.

"That's enough, mudblood! You don't want to make me angry," Draco warned.

"Oh, I want nothing else," said Hermione darkly, "You're loathsome, Draco! You're the most awful jerk I've ever met! I'd rather be screwing Dean right now then sharing this dinner with you!"

She had said too much Draco rushed over to her and pulled her out of her chair, "I'll make you wish you never said that!"

"I'm not afraid of you, Malfoy"

"You should be. Who's going to save you? You can't even save yourself! Your enemy has to save you!" He laughed bitterly and Hermione's face blushed.

"Screw you!" she shouted and grabbed her goblet still half filled with the dark red wine. She splashed it on his face and it got all over him, staining his clothes.

Draco growled, "you'll pay for that!"

He dragged her up to his room and threw her in and slammed the door behind him. She lay on the floor at his feet. She felt her courage leave her.

"Any regrets, Granger?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. I regret you being born," Hermione spat quietly. But Draco heard her nonetheless. He picked her up and shoved her roughly against a wall.

"Why won't learn?" Draco hissed, "I don't want to hurt you. But you have to learn submission to me! Do you understand?"

Hermione looked past him and refused to answer. He shook her roughly, leaving bruises on her arms.

"Answer me!" Draco shouted and shoved his lips on hers. She bit him sharply and released her with a shout of pain. He slapped her quickly and she fell instantly to the ground with hot tears running over her now bruised face.

Draco whispered softly, "I told you I didn't want to hurt you."

"How could I expect less from a servant of Voldemort?" Hermione said through her tears.

"Servant?" Draco snarled, "Hermione, you have no idea who you're dealing with. I'm no mere servant. I'm Voldemort's heir. When I take his place, I'm going to be the most powerful dark lord in history."

Hermione scoffed, "In your dreams, Malfoy."

He picked her up and shoved her on his bed, "Granger, rule number one in Malfoy Manner. My dreams always come true."

Hermione looked truly afraid. At that moment, however, a knock came at the door. Draco cursed and went to it.

"What?" He snarled to the butler.

"Sorry Master, but The Dark Lord is here. He wishes your presence at once."

Draco's face twisted in confusion.

"Tell him I'll be down momentarily. I have something I need to quickly take care of," Draco ordered and slammed the door shut.

He approached Hermione who had slid to the edge of the bed and roughly grabbed her and pulled her up to his level.

"You are to tell no one, what I've told you. Do you understand?" Draco asked severely.

Hermione just smiled.

Draco continued darkly, "Wipe that smile off your face, mudblood. You'll either listen to me, or I'll have your friend Ginny Weasley killed. Or worse, I'll make her my personal slave."

Hermione's face whitened. He wouldn't.

"Don't test me, Granger," Draco growled.

Granger whimpered in response and kissed her gruffly, "Good girl."

He threw her into her room and slammed the door.

What had Hermione gotten into now?

A/N – Well, when I said "Dark" Glory. I really meant the dark part. And Draco really stays dark in this fic. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know it matured a lot compared to the others, but this is how I wanted the story to be like to begin with. Please review and above all else, enjoy! Moni Jane


	4. Return to Hogwarts

_**A/N – So I was rereading the last chapter and it kind of gave me chills…hopefully this chapter is a bit lighter. I think it will be anyways. We'll see. My chapters have a habit of creating a life of their own sometimes. I disclaim characters, etc. Please be kind and rewind…err…review. **_

**Atrum Laus**

**Chapter 4: The Return to Hogwarts**

Whatever the meeting with Voldemort was about kept Draco away from Malfoy Manor. Hermione was relieved. She only saw him two to three times a week. And usually only for dinner. They would fight by the time they got to dessert and end up passionately making out in his bedroom before she realized she hated him and she would anger him again to make him stop. Other than that, she was free to roam the manor. She spent most of the time in Draco's huge library.

That is where he found her the day before they were to return to Hogwarts.

"Granger," he grunted to get her attention.

She didn't respond.

He tore the book out of her hands.

"You will acknowledge me, mudblood," he growled.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. She was tired of his games.

He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and kissed her hotly.

She smirked, "it's not even after dinner."

"You're right," he released her. "You'll wear the green and silver formal tonight," he said simply and left.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to read her book. One more night of this madness…

Dinner was quiet. Too quiet. Hermione almost felt like throwing wine on Draco again just to break the silence.

"Going to miss me?" Hermione smirked again. It was a bad habit she had picked up.

"Hardly," he said simply without looking up. Something was bothering him.

"Something the matter?"

"No," he simply replied. What was with him?

"Good, because I really don't care," Hermione replied.

"You should," he said finally looking up.

Hermione didn't say anything. The butler was removing their plates. Draco stopped him.

"Bring out the best red wine we have," Draco ordered.

"We already have…" Hermione started.

"Don't question my orders, Granger!" Draco smirked, "It's to celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?"

"Voldemort's new plan," Draco explained.

"Then I'll pass," Hermione said and started to rise from her seat just as the butler was pouring two glasses of wine.

"Sit," Draco ordered.

Hermione almost did as she was told. Almost. It was her last night. What could he possibly do? She stood completely and started for the door.

Draco practically pounced on her and corned her against the wall.

"You weren't dismissed," he growled.

"Neither were you," she replied sarcastically.

"I don't need permission to leave my own table. You on the other hand, do," he explained, "I thought by now you would have learned her manners."

Hermione smiled but did not respond. She reached for a wine glass on the table and splashed it on Draco just like she did the first night she was in the manor.

Draco glared evilly for a moment.

"Out!" he shouted at the Butler. Who scampered away and shut the doors behind him.

Draco stared at Hermione and then knocked her to the ground with him on top of her.

"That was a very unwise move," he snarled.

"You're just angry because it's happened to you twice now. Don't worry, it'll happen even more times," Hermione replied without fear.

He began kissing her. But this time instead of just passion there was anger. He never kissed her when he was angry. The kiss hurt. It was powerful and it felt like it was bruising her mouth.

She couldn't breath. She pushed her hands against his chest trying to get him off. He didn't move. He knew what he was doing. Finally, right before she passed out he released the kiss and stood up.

"Return to your room. We'll be leaving to Hogwarts tomorrow."

Hermione laid of the floor a few more moments catching her breath. Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would be free.

The next morning couldn't come soon enough. Hermione hardly slept. She waited by her door, which was, as custom, locked. Finally she heard the key turn in the handle and the door open. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw Professor Snape stand before her.

"Hurry Miss Granger, or the carriage will leave without us."

They were going to Hogwarts by carriage?

Hermione rushed into the carriage which was void of Draco. Snape entered and took the seat in front of her. Then the carriage started moving. Hermione looked around.

"He's attending to business before the leaves," Snape answered for her.

The carriage went through countless acres of forest before arriving at a small town. They entered a pub and went into a private room. Once in there Snape led her to a fireplace.

"Miss Granger, I hope you can find your way from here. Master Malfoy wanted me to remind you that your silence above your past weeks' experiences will be rewarded with the safety of Miss Ginny Weasley," Snape explained.

Hermione nodded and grabbed some floo powder. She just wanted to get away from all this madness.

Hermione landed in the dungeons of Hogwarts. It was Snape's office. She quickly made her way to the Great Hall and instantly found Harry and Ron.

"Hermione!" Harry ran to her.

"Hermione, where you've been? We've been worried sick," Ron joined Harry.

Hermione smiled sheepishly, "sorry guys, I…" Hermione gulped. She was about to lie to her two best friends, "I went on vacation for the last few weeks. I didn't have the opportunity to owl either of you."

The boys nodded. They were skeptical, but they believed her.

"Hurry, let's get seats. The sorting is about to start," Ron said leading them to the Gryffindor table.

The sorting was quick. And soon enough dinner started. Hermione laughed as Ron started gobbling food like he hadn't eaten in months.

"It's good to see you again, Hermione," Harry started.

"Thanks Harry, you too," Hermione replied.

"You won't believe how much I've missed you," Harry laughed.

"You too, Harry," Hermione smiled.

Dinner ended and the students of Hogwarts started making their way to their dormitories. Harry and Hermione were one of the last ones in the common room.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry replied looking down at his feet.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind," he replied looking up again.

"Relax! We don't even have homework yet!" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, you're right," Harry smiled.

They were standing very close now. Harry felt so warm compared to Draco's coldness. Hermione felt like crying. So much had happened. She just wanted to break down in Harry's arms. They were hugging now. A good night hug.

"Harry!" they heard Ron's voice. They broke up quickly.

"Yeah Ron?" Harry answered.

"Something's wrong with Ginny!" Ron called out as he was leading Ginny down the stairs. She was crying.

"What's wrong Gin?" Harry asked, full of concern.

They couldn't get out much from her. Something about Dean. Foolishness. And thinking about being love.

Hermione and Ron left Harry and Ginny in the common room. Harry seemed to be the only one who could make any sense of what she was saying. Hermione watched from the top of the stairs as he was rubbing her arms and trying to sooth her.

"I hope she'll be alright," Ron said.

"Harry will take care of her," Hermione said. And she really believed it. She saw how Harry's eyes were full of worry. He would protect her.

"Goodnight Hermione," Ron said before going to the boy's dormitory.

"Goodnight," Hermione responded.

The other Gryffindor girls were still awake when Hermione entered the dormitory. Parvati and Lavendar ran up to her.

"Hermione did you hear?" Lavendar asked her.

"What?"

"About Ginny!" Parvati exclained.

"What about her?"

"Dean broke up with her," Lavendar explained.

"They were going out?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, a couple of weeks ago. Apparently Ginny wasn't giving him what he wanted, if you know what I mean. So he started cheating on her with some girl in Hufflepuff. Ginny found them today. She's heartbroken," Lavendar explained.

"It's such a shame. She only went out with him to get Harry's attention," Parvati added.

"Yes, but it worked didn't it? Everyone knows Harry actually pays attention to her now," Lavendar responded.

"How do you two know all this?" Hermione asked.

The girls shrugged and responded, "Magic"

Hermione laughed and then told them, "Well Harry's out with her now. So I think she'll be ok. We should get to bed. Early day tomorrow."

_Did Harry really like Ginny…._ Was Hermione's thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.

_**A/N – see I told you that chapter would be more calm! And less dark. Kind of! Preview of next chapter: Couples form… Things seem to be going right…seem to be is the key idea!**_

_**Thank you to Ash, Angelxd14, and quitarzac. **_

_**Please review! **_


End file.
